


Deviant Tastes

by The_Frostivus_Delegation



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Frostivus_Delegation/pseuds/The_Frostivus_Delegation
Summary: On a moonless night in the hamlet, the Plague Doctor does some late night research on a particularly interesting individual in their party.





	1. Preliminary Studies

Inside the dimly lit tavern of the foul hamlet in which so many lives pass in and out of now that the ancestor's call has summoned every page of man's life, a singular woman sits in front of an ink and wax stained table as she writes upon a tattered journal. "Feh, the nonsense the University dares publish as science these days...I am a real scholar, out here in the field doing actual research while they cower in their fanciful colleges and write about topics they have no idea of...." Her writing was clean and surgical, with long paragraphs on her study into the plagues she utilizes against the many monsters and beasts, as well as men, that she has encountered out in the ancestor's accursed land. "Mixing the samples with distilled humors from the fungal abominations has led to an improvement in toxicity. Specimens rarely survive more than a few minutes before decaying beyond all recognition." Her sharp quill draws muted shapes across the dried parchment before ceasing, a muted knocking at her door causing her to turn her beaked mask to the entrance-way. She steps forth as the chair gives a resistant squeak against the aged floorboards. She knows who draws near and, in fact, she has been waiting for this particular subject for some time.

  
She opens the door wide with a quick motion, the candle lights in the hall catching and glinting off the tinted glass of her mask's apertures. Before her stood the infinitely curious and enigmatic wanderer that had joined her on the previous delve in the the ruined halls of the manor. He stands in a tattered cowl that hides most of his form under a patchwork menagerie, and the rustling of quieted chains could be heard underneath whenever he moves. His dirty face is partially obscured by the long matted hair that was pushed to one side as it juxtaposes the opposite landmark feature of his visual portfolio. The large branded A that drew the eye easily had grown to be his signifying mark, a massive scorch on the skin that was a permanent reminder for all viewers and the owner of the past mistreatment of the solemn man. His hands draw his cloak shut in the front as he looks at her. "You sent for me? I apologize, the letter you wrote was a few pages long..."

  
She ushers him inside with a bit of force, her procedural motions leading the burdened visitor to a worn and stiff wooden stool just to the side of the bed. The woman clears her throat and leans down to inspect him closely. "You have agreed then to the observation and study of your physique and the curiosities therefor involved." It was posed as a question, but she speaks as if the answer was apparent and needed no reply. "I know your unique situation gives you enhanced abilities beyond that of the standard human. The power and potency that your other form endows is truly remarkable. The main goal of today is to document all changes and shifts from your standard biology to the mixed bestial form of the hybrid creature you become."

  
"I must advise against this, the abomination, it is a monster that sustains off of bloodshed and rancor. I will do my best to keep myself in check, but if I turn too far... I worry for your safety." He glimpses up at the emotionless mask of the plague doctor, the apprehension in his voice quite apparent.

  
"Science is by far more important than getting a few scratches. As a man of science, you know this. Now, disrobe for a physical study." She turns back to the rickety table where her notes and instruments lay as she picks up several tools for analysis. The initial sound of cloth pooling on the ground, first in a heavy thud followed by a sigh and a lighter drop of smaller garments. The worn male stands bare in the subdued light of the room while the masked researcher goes over his body with a very medical air, gathering measurements of his dimensions with a marked cord. She jotted down his height, his waist size, hand and foot size, jaw length, skull shape, how developed or prominent his muscles were, even measuring his malehood with her leather gloves and worn rope measure. It was a few minutes of intense scrutiny that he had not had in many years if not ever before upon every facet of his form. She transfers the small notes she took into her journal in a comparison chart as she mumbles under her breath of hypotheses and predictions as if she was alone studying a subject in a cold examination. The doctor faces him once more as her mask gives off a mood of expectancy. "Go ahead then. The sooner my inspection is finished, the sooner you may leave."

  
The wanderer takes a deep, full breath and nods as he closes his eyes and lets the transformation take hold.


	2. Measurements and Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. It's been hard finding my way through life and effort is something that's quite hard to find on your own through depression and anxiety. Things have been much better recently and I'm more than excited to get back to telling stories. Feel free to let me know what you think, and if there's anything you liked or disliked. I'm planning on having another chapter before possibly moving on to a different game or show. Or maybe another in this one about these two or the Crimson Court denizens and one of the adventurers.

As she remembered, the transformation was a rapid one. It was as if the beast was hovering just beneath the surface of this man and threatened to burst through at any moment. A twisting of bone and skin with the sound of limbs being stretched and remade flooded the room as the wanderer was taken over by his monster, and the doctor thought that her previous observation must not be that far off from the truth if the abomination could shift in and cause havoc as it does on the various evil denizens of the ruined estate. It was truly remarkable what this eldritch blood the subject possessed did to his physical form and she wasted no time in writing down all the features she most readily noticed. Of course she must note the brand that the wanderer was stained with still remained on his skull, retaining size and shape regardless of the other chaotic realignments his shape went through. His skin had turned into a deep crimson red that was interlaced with veins pumping a sickly green blood or bile, whatever drove the beast. It was also at that time she noted that he had no other scars or markings on his body from the various wounds that he had sustained over their countless forays in the caves, tunnels, and networks of wood and stone of various refinement. It seemed this demonic influence had given him remarkable resilience and recovery, yet that damnable brand remained as if mocking the power he held inside him.

His mouth had been elongated and resembled a canine maw with dagger-like teeth with the power to rend chain and plate metals apart as well as the fleshy insides of the bandits they protect. Long and pointed horns extended from the back of his head just over his pointed bestial ears. Connected to his fiercesome head was a prodigiously muscular frame that rippled with strength and power with every movement he made and easily dwarfed her in size of about two or three feet. His hands now held one less digit as they had shifted shape into wicked claws with nails that had sliced and shredded through many a beast on the old roads to the manor where beasts were prone to travel in packs and hunger drove them to fight losing battles against ferocious opponents like these. "Truly remarkable physiology indeed...." The scientist had to remind herself to take a break and actually record her observations on her journal instead of just staring at the abomination in front of her. Her hand became more hasty, the sharp lines of her calligraphy slowly becoming sloppy and unorganized as she gazed at the wanderer's accursed body with eyes that slowly betrayed more than just scientific research, though the mask hid any facial expression she may have had on that moment. She recovered her measuring cord from the desk, steadying herself while she approached the monstrous male.  
She took several measurements of his size, comparing the length and girth of his vigorous form to that of his human body. The beast's chest rose and fell with each large breath he took and a muted growl or faint sound of his teeth idly tapping together fell upon the woman as she collected her data. The behemoth's brutish body was nearing eight feet in height and by her estimates he must have weighed at least three hundred pounds in pure muscle and bone. Her breath had accelerated, though she could not tell if it was from exertion of having to stretch in order to get the measurements she needed, or her own excitement. This was her greatest find, something that could not be disproven or merely laughed off at the University. It was her ticket at redemption and justice for her theorems and studies and after she submitted her papers there would surely be countless scientific bodies trying to steal her away from one another. Yet...this did not explain why she was slowing down and taking her time more than usual. Her gloved hands rubbed at his scarlet skin and traced his greenish veins between measurements as she admired the work whatever eldritch power had crafted them. She recorded the size of his weaponized teeth and their slightly serrated edge but her vision focused on the dripping green poison that leaked and ebbed from jaws and she shuddered as if a strong gust of winter air had blown into the makeshift study room. Why was it, she wondered, that this subject had caused such a change in her demeanor? 

Her eyes inevitably fell down his body and fixated on the monster's exposed modesty, if a beast can even have such a social construct. It was impressive, and with her interests in biology she would say it was beautiful. His malehood had been turned from what was just above average size and standard in appearance to an absolutely awe-inspiring design of a slightly pointed tip with ridges in the flesh down the shaft. There was a powerful vein along the hanging length and her gaze followed down to the base of his cock where there was a swollen fist-sized segment that surely was attributed to the canine, beastly nature of his body. All in all, it was a monstrous phallus and must of been at least ten inches from tip to just above the knot at his currently unaroused state, a solid twelve inches including the base. She stood there, staring for what felt like eons in the silent room before she snapped back to reality as the abomination nudged her with it's maw, growling to get her attention rather than in a threatening manner. The plague doctor cleared her throat, looking back at her journal as she tried to collect herself by reading over the marks and measurements she had taken but she abruptly closed the book and put it down on the desk. "It's time for practical research, don't you agree?" She pulled at the clasps of her belt and straps as she loosened her coat enough to pull and shrug off the heavy apparel. Underneath her protective guise she was a slender framed woman with mocha skin that was dappled with small pinkish scars from the various hits she had taken in her current mercenary profession. She was exposed up to her neck where her hood and mask stayed firmly planted on her shoulders. Her legs were crossed as she gazed up at the herculean monster that stood before her and she beckoned him with her thin fingers.  
Whether it was the beastly instincts that drove him to approach such a willing female or the humanity still keeping relative control from within his devilish frame was unknown though it did not effect the outcome as his powerful tongue licked across his teeth while he stepped forward and towered over the smaller female. His length had become turgid and stiff while it dripped arousal onto her bare stomach as his mouth neared her mask and his tongue slipped from his maw and tasted her caramel skin when it glided over her barren shoulder. It was unnaturally long as it fed under her hood and wrapped around her neck in a sickeningly slick fashion, tightening and very faintly restraining her breath to only a certain size as it slithered up her chin and pushed into her mouth. She gripped the table behind her and dug her nails into the wood as his leviathan tongue filled her mouth and overpowered her own as she grew slightly faint from the short breaths she had to take. She suckled on the powerful organ as she clawed at her desk, her small body shaking as he took control of her actions with such a dominant and overwhelming declaration of his desires. His tongue retracted from her lips and unraveled from her throat, letting her take a deep gasp of air and recover while his slimy muscle traveled further down and lavishly attacked her pert and firm chest with desire. This was getting out of hand, she thought to herself. Even through her pride of being a woman of science, it was nigh impossible to keep denying the obvious intents behind her current method of...research. Her hands moved forth to gain a hold on his pointed horns and keep her steady, and her weight had no impact on how his head stayed or moved. Perhaps it was okay for her to relax, to unwind, if only for this night. An abatement from the constant study and practice she had thrown herself into with her career came in a monstrous form it seemed, and she felt as though it was only natural to submit to these instincts. After all, what is science but nature attempting to understand itself?

The beast however had a much simpler mindset from where he stood. She was quite apparent with her desires to him, and it had been much too long for his biology's preferences on these kinds of actions. His pulsing shaft was stiff and hot to the touch, the pointed tip pressing against her skin as his arousal dribbled down between their skin and formed small clear rivulets on her sun-dyed flesh. His tongue dragged across her small buds with repeated motions as he enjoyed the small sounds and breaths her body stole from the air and it encouraged encores of the stimulation given. He leaned forth, his powerful hands pressing against the wall with heavy thuds followed by smaller dull taps as his claws settled against the wood. She was so enticing, so alluring, his attention was fully absorbed with her existence. Her scent filled his nose and mind, her flavor staining his maw and her texture was one his flesh savored. A firm growl betrayed no less as it rumbled deep within his throat and vibrated out to send shivers down the doctor's spine. He looked down through half-lidded eyes as his tongue slipped back between his fangs and into his maw. He wanted her, nay, he needed her body on his as if it was a unstoppable force of the universe bringing two fated souls together on nights such as these. He would take her then, splay her across the table, the bed, the floor. Use her as only a beast is able, and bond them as only two vigorous spirits meeting as such will.


	3. Carnal Ministrations

He first pulled her away from the desk, against his rose-colored skin as his lethal bile dripped from his whetted fangs to hit across her mask with soft pattering as it fell on cloth and glass. A few beads of the toxin hit her caramel skin and fell down in slow trails that cooled across the warm flesh it traveled upon. There was little humanity left in him at this point, and maybe even a lack of beast as he could only be described as desire taken shape. He was overwhelmed with the desires within, and he could not afford the sanity to wait any longer. The monstrous male pushed her down onto the bed with a sudden force that elicited a gasp from the woman beneath him. The raised surface left her hips at just the right height of his own as he leaned over her and his claws dug into the wall that the bed hugged. His razor-like digits dragged down the feeble wood as his aching cock ground against her soft, smooth skin and dripping snatch. She didn't dare appose him and what he wanted, as it was what she was yearning for as well. Her thighs were as spread as they could be, legs hanging in the air as she gazed up at him and her verbal desire leaked out of her parted lips as the ridges of his eldritch malehood dragged across her full clit both ways with his movements. His powerful frame was mounted there above her, and his fearsome hunger for her body could not be stymied. His actions became more quick, and he thrusted against her dripping folds with some force. It was clear he was growing impatient and that the friction the grinding provided wasn't enough to placate him. 

She looked between his threateningly open maw and the point where their bodies met as her eyes took in every inch of him in-between. His frightening, muscular frame that could crush her in an instant, the imposing broad shoulders on which his hovering arms were mounted, the wicked horns and burning eyes that brought his visage together. It drove her mad with lust, she wanted nothing but to be splayed upon his length and feel him inside her. Unfortunately, his bestial mind was making it difficult as it repeatedly slammed their hips together. His heavy sack hit against her nethers and it was maddening stimulation that was enough to turn her further on, but not enough to feel satisfying. "You need to pull back further...You can't just breed my abdomen..." She was exasperated as her hands moved down to push at his slickened shaft and it did work, perhaps too well. He had moved back just enough and her touch readjusted his tip down the small slight amount to press against her waiting entrance, though his pace had not slowed in the slightest. The next full-speed motion of his hips buried his monstrous cock deep inside her, the thick head pressing against her cervix as the ridges along the shaft pulled against her walls. She was spread open so wide and so quickly that she couldn't help but cry out, even with her arousal and dripping desire, he was still much too large to easily take at once. Her back arched towards him and she clenched around his intruding malehood tightly but it didn't ease the shock as just in the same few moments that he slammed into her, he was just as soon to tug his cock out and ram it back in. It did hurt, and her fingers dug into his skin where her nails drew his sickly green blood as she tried to calm down to ease the friction between them. He didn't slow down for a moment, and after a few more hip-bruising thrusts his length was soaked enough with her fluids to slide smoothly in and out, much to her relief. This didn't cease the issue of his pace though, and he rutted into her like a beast, stiff cock stirring her insides relentlessly as she dragged her digits down his shoulders, leaving marks in their wake as she struggled to catch her breath. Every heavy impact of his body into hers caused her to gasp and let out what she was holding in as his thick knot mashed against her clit. Her legs shook in the cool air of the room and she bit her lip under her mask while he used her as he pleased, and she was happy to oblige, even if it felt like he would split her in half with how he was moving. With a muted growl he sped up, his claws digging at the wall as he neared an obvious peak and the smaller woman let out a desperate moan as her hands clinged to him for support. He ground his serrated teeth as a powerful throb swelled his cock inside her and he pressed his thick knot against her abused folds, hot liquid pouring generously into her as her mouth hung open beneath her facade. After what felt like an eternity, she looked up at him and moved one of her hands to rub his fearsome maw in a rather touching display. Sure, she might not of finished, but it was much more enjoyable than what the men and women of the night had done and had to be paid for when she tried them. 

He slowly pulled out of her, each ridge of his eldritch shaft catching on her folds and earning full-body twitches from the woman of science as she gripped him tightly when he fully departed from her. She took a deep breath, even offering a small chuckle as her hands fell to the bed and she turned over on the cheap fabric of the sheets. She was definitely going to be sore in the morning, but perhaps it was worth it after- She was brought out of her thoughts by his heavy clawed hand pressing against her back firmly, pinning her to the sheets as his aching malehood pressed against her from behind. Surely he was not still horny after finishing, surely he could not go again so soon she thought, but this was quickly dismantled as his other hand wrapped around her waist entirely and pulled her down into his hips. She whimpered like an animal as she was speared on his thick monster cock, unable to look back as he kept her trapped in his grip. He slammed against her ass, squishing it against his larger form as he took her once more in the dim abode. Between the both of them, it was impossible to tell who was responsible for which sound, though it didn't matter to them as they stole such a carefree and frivolous moment in the small, cursed village. She pulsed around his invading shaft, arrhythmically squeezing down as their mixed arousal leaked out of her and stained into the bed while he drove the calm woman mad. His swollen length filled her to the brim with every thrust, giving her cervix a slight stretch that was just too much for her to handle. Her hands held balls of the bedsheets tightly as she was forced to edge at the precipice of her climax, just a little bit of stimulation short of full release. She gasped and begged, falling on deaf ears under the beast as they continued their taboo meeting under the moonless sky. It wasn't until his thick, elongated tongue fell out of his maw that she would be given her release. His slick organ slid across her mocha skin, feeling every inch of her backside before it teased around her tight ring. She whimpered and gasped through gritted teeth, her body aching for more as she took his heated length. He then pushed through her asshole with his wet tongue, thrusting the sliding organ in a pace almost matching her hips as she finally was pushed over her limit. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her body tightened around his shaft as her climax spilled out of her and down their thighs. Her eyes unfocused and she almost blacked out as her head went blank, leaving her shaking and weak beneath him. It wasn't until she had recovered part of her sanity that she had noticed the second orgasm he had let out inside her, most of which had poured out around his thick shaft and onto the sheets. It took even longer for her to be able to speak as she gazed up at him.

"I think...I think further studies will be required." She rubbed her mound gently and huffed under the leviathan beast before her. She was already sore, and she cursed the ache she knew was coming in the morning. Surely she would be bruised in a few places after all that. She sat up slowly, drawing herself to be supported by her arms as she came face to face with the same malehood that had done this to her. It still twitched and throbbed with arousal as she placed a few fingers to rub up and down the ridges that dotted it's length. "I suppose this investigation is not quite over yet..."

* * *

"Apparently, you two can't be trusted! No more brothel rooms for either of you!" The innkeeper slammed his fist down on the counter, shaking his head. "Have to get new sheets, buy a new bedframe, replace the floorboards, you're lucky I let you two come in to drink or gamble!" He turned away to stand behind the bar counter and polish a mug with contempt. The plague doctor had since collected herself, standing next to the wanderer. She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder to reassure him as he looked rather embarrassed and uncomfortable. She didn't say anything before handing him another letter and walking out of the inn, heading into the village. He turned it over in his hands, surprised at it's brevity given the long post he had been sent before as this was only a single page. He stepped outside, not seeing her in either direction as he opened it and perused the contents. On the page there was only directions to some place hidden in the hamlet, as well as a time and a large kiss in lipstick that mimicked the bright green of his beastly form's bile. He did remember the previous night's events, and he was certain that this could only be his next checkup with the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story, it's something I've had kicking around in my head and couldn't stop thinking about. I'm trying to get into a schedule with my writing so if you like monster boys and want to see more, then check out some of the other things I've written. And if you liked what you read, let me know, I'll respond to any comment. And if you disliked it, let me know what I can fix.


End file.
